Pickup trucks are designed and expected to perform tasks such as towing, hauling and a variety of heavy duty jobs that aren't expected of automobiles, vans or SUVs (sports utility vehicles) and need a more efficient means of releasing exhaust in mid to high r.p.m. (revolutions per minute) ranges to relieve manifold exhaust pressure and increase horse power and torque faster.